Of Wicked Encounters
by Black-Veil-Bride-girl
Summary: Fate is a cruel mistress, and Zoro knows this very well. Nami had been the one thing that he had ever cared for, but because of what he was she would be taken from him. There is nothing that he can do, as he's forced to watch his beloved burn. A ZoNa one-shot.


A/N: Ok guys, I know that this is really late. It's just when school started up again, I wasn't able to get a hold of the computer. The winning couple of the poll was Zoro and Nami, so I'm finally getting it posted. Just as a heads up, after this I probably won't be writing again for a while. Aside from that, I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and that you have a fantastic new year. On with the story!

* * *

Of Wicked Encounters

She had shackles around her wrists and ankles. A pure white gown flowed down her body as she walked through the street. Her red hair was piled up on top of her head, a few strands falling loose. She kept a straight face as she was presented with the scowls of the townspeople. Each man and woman had a stone in their hand, while children clung to their ankles crying. All the children had loved her, and she had loved all of them twice as much. She could only smile sadly at the thought that her children would have to see the act that was to come.  
As the woman walked down the street, a man watched from the shadows. He had on a black suit, white undershirt, and black tie. His cane tapped the cobblestones of the street as he stared at the dirt. The man stepped out of the shadows, his green hair shifting in the wind. He silently walked alongside the woman in the crowd. Watching her out of the corner of his eye, he frowned when she smiled at him. Her brown eyes held something he wasn't ready to see. Her brown eyes held acceptance.  
His steel gray eyes closed to slits, as he knew her fate. It made him want to kill everyone in this town, but he couldn't. He had made a promise to her, as she had made a promise to him. It seemed the one good thing in his life would be taken from him, while he was forced to watch. Well, such is the fate of a demon. There is no such thing as happiness.  
When the first stone flew, it hit her in the arm. Then one in the ribs, the cheek, and soon all the stones were flying. The children cried harder, wanting to run out to the woman. As they tried, their arms and collars were jerked back by the adults if the mob. Comments of "never being with her kind" and "can't wait to hear her cries" rose from the crowd. The man tightened his grip on the cane in his hand. His jaw clinched as he continued to walk alongside the woman.  
No cries left from her lips. The smile on her face never faltered. The pure white dress was now coated in blood, and torn in many places. She only sighed, and continued walking. That was, until someone grabbed their shovel. They threw the tool at the woman, and she collapsed onto the ground.  
The man growled, and almost ran to her side. 'No. Stay where you are. They don't know any better.' Rang through his head. He looked to the woman and saw tears running down her cheeks. She was still smiling. 'Just say the words, and I'll have you out of this mess.' The man continued looking on at the collapsed woman. 'Absolutely not. Because then, I'd be exactly what they think me to be.' He glared as she stumbled in multiple attempts, before finally being able to stand. She continued walking. He continued walking alongside her.  
They were reaching the town square. The man stared at the tall wooden post that stood in the middle of the square, for everyone to see. She continued to walk on, her hair now covering her eyes. 'Please. Just let me get you out of here.' He pleaded the woman to listen to reason. She would burn in vain. 'No.' She was still as stubborn as ever. The town guards grabbed her by her arms and threw her onto the podium. She was picked up, and shoved against the wooden stake. The man stood in the crowd, watching as the only thing that he ever felt for was being ripped away from him. He growled when they tore her dress off, leaving her only in her under gown.  
The town priest approached her slowly. "Are there any last words you would like to say? A final prayer perhaps?" The priest asked quietly. The woman smiled sadly. Genzo knew that she wasn't a monster. It's a shame he'd have to put his own daughter on the steak. She quietly shook her head no, and the priest walked away. The green haired man could see the tears of anguish pour down the mans face. The mayor of the town approached the woman, and grabbed her chin. "I hope you burn in the deepest pit of hell, my dear." He said, venom lacing every word. The woman continued smiling, and said,"I don't think that's where I'll be going, Arlong." The man grunted, and waved his hands at the guards.  
The man in the crowd was holding his cane so tightly, he could feel the glass ornament on the top start to break. He radiated anger, yet he could do nothing. He watched as the filthy mongrels tied the woman's hands to the back of the steak. Her feet were bound to the bottom as well. They each chose to hit her in a different way, and eventually started gathering the tinder at her feet. 'Nami, please don't do this. Don't die to prove a point. Let me help you, please. You can't just leave me alone.' The woman looked up, and found him in the crowd.  
She smiled the most brilliant smile he'd ever seen. 'Zoro, I've accepted my fate. They don't know any better, they don't. This way, I'll no longer be a hindrance to anyone of this town. I'll be freed, Zoro.' The man felt the glass shards dig into his palm, but he was numb to the pain.'What about the kids? The children? How can you just leave them? What about me?' He started shaking; this couldn't happen again. The woman just looked up. 'You'll all live on fine and well.' The man was about to respond, until trumpets sounded and broke the silence.  
"Dear citizens of Cocoyashi, today we burn an assistant to the devil. Today, we burn a witch!" The mayor yelled with a deep, booming voice. The crowd all cheered, all except for the children and the green haired man.  
The mayor lifted the torch in his hands, and sneered at the woman tied to the steak. "Any last words, Witch Nami?" The large man asked, hatred boiling in his eyes. The young woman only looked up at him, and said sincerely,"I hope that my death brings you the satisfaction you crave. If it does not, I apologize that you will not get another chance."  
The green haired man turned away as the mayor placed the torch to the tinder. The screams of the young woman rang throughout the air, stopping everything in its tracks. As the screams died down, the green haired man turned and walked away. His hand was bleeding, but he felt no pain. Before he left, a murmur in the air caused his whole world to crumble in front of him. 'I love you, Zoro. I'm sorry.' No more screams were heard, and the stench of burnt flesh filled the air.  
The man with the black suit, white undershirt and black tie, turned and walked away. His love had faded away, taking his reason for existing with her. He had lost his love, but that was the fate of a demon. A life of pure agony. The man felt something warm and wet run down his cheek. It was ironically funny: Nami had always loved the thought of rain.

* * *

A/N:

So, that was it! In case you were wondering, Zoro is a demon who finds Nami in her village. They become acquainted and eventually fall in love. The townspeople begin to wonder who this strange man is, and they eventually find out he's a demon. When they learn this, they speculate that Nami is guilty of practicing witchcraft and selling her soul to the devil. Because of this accusation, she is sentenced to Trial by Fire.

I hope you enjoyed my third story!


End file.
